This invention relates generally to compositions and methods for catalytically chemically altering the surface composition of, and for bonding a material to, a surface on a vehicle, such as an aircraft, and, more particularly, to compositions and methods for providing a multilayered, persistent, solid, and corrosion- and wear-resistant vehicle surface that possesses anti-icing characteristics.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,128, entitled, CATALYZED LUBRICANT ADDITIVES AND CATALYZED LUBRICANT SYSTEMS DESIGNED TO ACCELERATE THE LUBRICANT BONDING REACTION, which application is incorporated herein by reference, the present state of the arts are defined and illustrated by many disclosures with respect to the composition, formulation, and performance of lubricant additives, lubricant systems containing solid lubricant additives, the composition and formulation of metal coatings, the composition and formulation of catalysts, and the chemistry and performance of lubricants containing solid lubricant additives, all of which bear some relevance to the invention presented herein. Those disclosures employed as references in this patent application are listed hereinafter.
The references, other than United States Patents, are presented as follows:
L. L. Cao, Y. M. Sun, and L. Q. Zheng, xe2x80x9cChemical Structure Characterization of Boundary Lubrication Film Using X-ray Photoelectron Spectroscopy and Scanning Auger Microprobe Techniques,xe2x80x9d Wear, 140 (1990), pp. 345-357;
Harold Shaub, John Pandosh, Anne Searle, and Stan Sprague, xe2x80x9cMechanism Studies with Special Boundary Lubricant Chemistry,xe2x80x9d Society of Automotive Engineers, Paper 952475, 1995;
Hal Shaub, John Pandosh, Anne Searle, Stan Sprague, and Martin Treuhaft, xe2x80x9cEngine Durability, Emissions and Fuel Economy Studies with Special Boundary Lubricant Chemistry,xe2x80x9d Society of Automotive Engineers, Paper 941983, 1994;
Keith Perrin, John Pandosh, Anne Searle, Hal Shaub, and Stan Sprague, xe2x80x9cRadioactive Tracer Study of Start-Up Wear Versus Steady-State Wear in a 2.3 Liter Engine,xe2x80x9d Society of Automotive Engineers, Paper 952474, 1995.
Other useful references are as follows:
Kirk-Othmer, xe2x80x9cConcise Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology,xe2x80x9d John Wiley and Sons, Inc., 1985, pp. 37 and 292-297;
Jacqueline I. Kroschwitz, xe2x80x9cConcise Encyclopedia of Polymer-Science and Engineering,xe2x80x9d John Wiley and Sons, Inc., 1990, pp. 31-35 and 156-171;
R. E. Banks, B. E. Smart, and J. C. Tatlow, xe2x80x9cOrganofluorine Chemistry, Principles and Commercial Applications,xe2x80x9d Plenum Press, 1994, pp. 397-401.
The United States Patent Application and the United States Patents which bear particular relevance or are of significant interest with respect to the present patent application are singled out and are cited. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,230,654; 2,510,112; 2,993,567; 3,194,762; 3,247,116; 3,314,889; 3,432,431; 3,493,513; 3,505,229; 3,536,624; 3,567,521; 3,592,700; 3,607,747; 3,636,172; 3,640,859; 3,723,317; 3,806,455; 3,909,431; 3,933,656; 3,969,233; 4,029,870; 4,036,718; 4,052,323; 4,127,491; 4,224,173; 4,252,678; 4,349,444; 4,363,737; 4,405,469; 4,465,607; 4,484,954; 4,500,678; 4,584,116; 4,615,917; 4,657,687; 4,770,797; 4,803,005; 4,834,894; 4,857,492; 4,859,357; 4,888,122; 4,892,669; 5,009,963; 5,160,646; 5,227,081; 5,350,727; 5,373,986; 5,447,896; 5,460,661. All of the above references are incorporated herein by reference.
As described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,128, it generally has been established, through preexisting research work performed by others, that certain materials, such as Teflon(copyright) and polytetrafluoroethylene (xe2x80x9cPTFExe2x80x9d), which are different designations for the same chemical composition, can be caused to chemically bond to a surface, such as a metallic surface, when exposed at elevated temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,128 teaches that these materials, such as PTFE, can be caused to chemically bond to a surface, such as a metallic surface, at relatively low (e.g., ambient) temperatures and atmospheric pressures, when the reactants are appropriately catalyzed. In a preferred embodiment, the catalysts disclosed comprise a transition metal such as platinum or palladium. U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,128 further discloses such applications as lubricating load-bearing wear surfaces, and non load-bearing applications and applications where xe2x80x9cnon-stickxe2x80x9d properties are being sought, for example cookware surfaces, cling, and stain resistant surfaces, etc.
The concepts of the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,128 were initially generally thought to be most advantageous when used primarily for applications utilizing the lubrication characteristics of the surface coating. However, some of the catalysts claimed, such as platinum and palladium, may be too expensive for some applications. In addition, further investigation has led to the conclusion that the same basic concepts are capable of causing surface coating films of PTFE, fluorine containing species, or other unreacted surface coating materials to be chemically bonded to the surface to be coated for applications utilizing other characteristics of the surface coating. For example, the present invention may provide a multilayered, persistent, solid, and corrosion and wear resistant surface coating on the skin (e.g., body panels) of a vehicle, such as an aircraft, not only to provide lubricated surfaces that would be expected to substantially reduce the drag coefficients of the aircraft, but also that could be designed to provide enduring, environmentally benign aircraft anti-icing capabilities, along with a large number of other beneficial properties. As used herein, xe2x80x9cunreacted surface coating materialsxe2x80x9d are defined as including an individual material or combination of materials which may be employed to undergo a catalytically aided reaction wherein the materials are caused to chemically bond to a surface, and in particular refers to such materials prior to the catalytically aided chemical bonding reaction.
Prior art conventional surface coatings are available primarily as liquids or fusible compositions. Generally, the currently available surface coatings are categorized into two different classes.
The first class includes surface coating systems containing oil-modified alkyds, volatile organic compounds (VOCs), or other polymers containing drying oils, which coatings may be divided into the following subclasses:
(1) architectural surface coatings which require air drying applications to cause curing and adhesion, such as oxidizing alkyd resins;
(2) metal surface coatings which require air-drying or low temperature bake-on applications to cause curing and adhesion, such as alkyd and phenoplast, or nitrocellulose, chlorinated rubber, polystyrene, diisocyanate, or vinyl and epoxy;
(3) premium surface coatings with good color retention, and superior chemical and heat resistance which require air-drying or low temperature bake-on applications to cause curing and adhesion, such as alkyd and aminoplast, or aminoplast and epoxy, or alkyd and silicone; and
(4) surface coatings for use as undercoating or overcoating enamels which require bake-on applications to cause curing and adhesion, such as oil-modified epoxy resins and aminoplast.
The second class includes surface coating systems containing no alkyds or drying oils, which coatings may be divided into the following subclasses:
(1) surface coatings with good chemical resistance which require bake-on applications to cause curing and adhesion, such as vinyl acetals and/or phenolic, allylaminoplast, epoxy, along with 2,4,6-trimethylophenyl ether;
(2) surface coatings primarily for corrosion protection which require only ambient temperature applications to cause curing and adhesion, such as phenoplasts with or without epoxy, vinylacetal or aminoplast;
(3) surface coatings that exhibit chemical and discoloration resistance and exhibit high gloss or clear finishes which require elevated temperatures to cause curing and adhesion, such as polyester and triazine resin, allyl polyester, silicone, thermosetting acrylics, complex amino resins, and other polyesters;
(4) surface coatings for architectural products which require heat or air drying applications to cause curing and adhesion, such as vinyl acetate-chloride, copolymers vinylidiene or vinyl chloride-acrylonitrile copolymers, butadiene copolymers, acrylic copolymers, and polyvinyl acetate; and
(5) surface coatings for electric potting and insulation, as well as corrosion protection which require elevated temperature applications to cause curing and adhesion, such as nylons, cellulose ester and ethers, polyurethane, polytetrafluoroethylene, polyvinyl acetate, saturated polyesters, unsaturated polyesters and styrene, epoxy and polyamide, and copolymers of ethylene or propylene.
Prior art surface coating systems such as those listed above, are generally mixtures of the stated ingredients in aqueous or organic carrier fluids. In most instances, the coatings are applied to the surfaces to be coated wherein they are allowed to flow over such surfaces forming relatively thin, smooth surface coating films, aided principally by the surface tension forces of the viscous surface coating mixtures. Most surface coating mixtures are comprised of organic and/or inorganic unreacted coating materials, pigments, binders, and carrier fluids, along with other ingredients.
Binders are grouped into certain overlapping classes such as acrylics, vinyls, alkyds, polyesters, and others. The molecular structure of the binders and the forces operating between the molecules largely determine the mechanical properties of the surface coatings. The binders exist in the final surface coating, usually as a polymer of high molecular weight that may or may not be cross-linked. Binders are primarily responsible for the plastic quality of the surface coating.
Prior art surface coating systems are generally designed to be applied as liquids, preferably liquids exhibiting low viscosities, both to wet the surface to be coated, and to facilitate flow into the crevices and asperities which are universally found in solid surfaces. Generally, the necessary adhesive properties are activated in the conventional surface coating system by heating the system to the point where simple flow occurs, by dissolving or dispersing the material in a solvent, or by starting with a composition of liquid monomers or oligomers that polymerize or react after application. Eventually the adhesion producing elements of the conventional surface coating systems must undergo a phase change which is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cdryingxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9ccuring,xe2x80x9d which phase change is promoted by cooling, heating, solvent evaporation, or interaction with the surfaces to be coated. Ultimately, adhesion takes place as the surface coating systems congeal, cure, and pass from the liquid phase to the solid phase.
Prior art surface coatings generally rely upon the adhesive properties of the surface coating systems and the cleanliness and texture of the surface to be coated to provide adherence of the surface coatings to the coated surfaces. Adhesion is an interfacial phenomenon which involves surface wetting, but the remainder of the phenomenon definition appears to be uncertain. This uncertainty has given rise to several theories concerning the issue.
First, the electrical theory presumes that the adhesiveness of the surface coating systems and the surfaces to be coated are like two plates of a capacitor that becomes charged due to the proximity of the two substances. However, this theory fails to predict the bond that results when a layer of water is frozen and serves to join two blocks of ice, or when an epoxy adhesive is used to join two previously cured blocks of cast epoxy.
Second, the diffusion theory presumes the penetration of the surface to be coated by the surface coating system prior to its solidification. This theory is easily applied to many porous plastics; however, it does not appear applicable to metal, glass, glazed ceramics, etc.
Third, the adsorption theory specifies the concept of forces, such as van der Waals forces, acting across the space between molecules within surface coating system and the surface to be coated.
Fourth, the rheological theory suggests that the removal of weak boundary layers of surface materials such as plastics leaves the mechanical properties of the bond between the surface coating systems and the coated surfaces to be determined by the material composition within the bond region and the local stresses.
The invention set forth herein discloses novel catalyzed surface coating compositions and methods. Compositions include both catalyzed surface coating additives and catalyzed surface coating systems which contain one or more catalysts along with optional other ingredients. Unlike conventional surface coating systems and theories, the catalyzed surface coating compositions of this invention are capable of bonding to the surfaces to be coated by virtue of novel processes involving catalyzed chemical bonding reactions between such compositions and the surface to be coated, without the need for air drying, baling, evaporation of solvents and volatile organic compounds (VOCs), polymerization, phase change or other conventional means of curing, surface roughening, or surface alteration in order to effect adhesion. The chemical bonding of the surface coating is generally accomplished by chemical reactions which are initiated, promoted, accelerated, and/or made to produce greater yields as a consequence of the inclusion of one or more effective catalysts. By this process, for example, the hazards of VOCs and other unwanted surface coating byproducts are eliminated.
The catalyzed compositions of this invention generally consist of colloidal suspensions of very finely divided particles of unreacted surface coating materials (e.g., PTFE) in dispersant fortified carrier fluids (e.g., an aqueous or oil based carrier fluid), along with one or more effective catalysts, and optionally with other ingredients. These compositions may be formulated of ingredients which render them environmentally benign. These compositions may be designed to be applied to a surface to be coated at ambient temperature and atmospheric pressure. Alternatively, the catalyzed chemical bonding reaction may be promoted by increasing temperature and/or pressure. The results are expected to be multi-molecular layers of reaction products derived from PTFE, fluorine containing species, or the reaction products derived from other unreacted surface coating materials after being chemically bonded to the coated surface, although a single-molecular layer of reaction products may also be formed on the coated surface. As used herein, a xe2x80x9ccarrier fluidxe2x80x9d is defined as including an individual fluid or combinations of fluids which may be employed to transport, suspend, distribute, disperse, propel, and/or generally surround and contain the other ingredients of this invention until such ingredients are delivered to the surface to be coated. The carrier fluid may be a lubricant, such as oil or water. In addition, the carrier fluid may be nonvolatile, requiring removal from the coated surface after application, or volatile, carrying the other ingredients to the surface but not remaining on the surface itself
It is presently known that PTFE, as well as many fluorine containing species by themselves, are both benign and constitute non-stick surfaces that resist the adherence of most other substances. In addition, PTFE, along with various fluorine containing species, present surfaces that are somewhat impact resistant, resist erosion, and exhibit some of the lowest coefficients of friction of any known solid materials. Once the above described catalyzed chemical reactions take place on surfaces, the favorable characteristics of the reaction products, such as those reaction products derived from PTFE and/or various fluorine containing species, are expected to be imparted to the coated surfaces.
The beneficial properties generally expected to be imparted to the coated surface by the catalyzed chemical reactions of this invention include one or more of the following:
(1) increased wear resistance, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may prevent contact between the underlying surface and another surface or material, hence obviating or diminishing wear;
(2) increased non-stick properties, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may alter the characteristics of the exposed surface such that ice does not bond, hence providing anti-icing protection;
(3) increased dirt and stain resistance, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE), which may be applied to any surface including fabrics such as nylon, polyester, fiberglass, and other man-made and natural fibers, may provide a non-stick outer layer to which dirt and stain will not adhere or penetrate (e.g., for articles of clothing or other articles of manufacture);
(4) reduced coefficients of friction, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may alter the characteristics of the exposed surface such that the surface assumes the coefficient of friction of the coating material, hence reducing the drag coefficient under direct moving contact, such as those conditions which exist during turbulent flow conditions (e.g., for an aircraft or rocket passing through air, or a ship, submarine or torpedo passing through water);
(5) increased corrosion protection, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may provide an inert, impermeable outer layer which most corrosive agents cannot penetrate or alter (e.g., for oxidation resistance for structures such as buildings, bridges or near/offshore oil rigs, which are exposed to corrosive external elements such as acid rain or salt water, or for vessels containing corrosive agents);
(6) reduced surface erosion, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may provide both lubricity and impact resistance which properties serve to obviate or minimize erosion;
(7) improved impact resistance, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may provide a degree of resilience that may cushion impact better than would the surface prior to being coated;
(8) altered electrical conductivity, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may impart its electrical characteristics to the surface and in so doing may increase or decrease the electrical conductivity of the coated surface;
(9) altered dielectric constants, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may impart its electrical characteristics to the surface and in so doing may increase or decrease the effective dielectric constants of the coated surface;
(10) increased radar stealth characteristics, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may provide reduced reflectance of microwave energy when compared to the uncoated surface (e.g., for military vehicles such as aircraft, rockets or ships);
(11) reduced permeability, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may provide an impermeable outer layer that excludes the passage of virtually all materials including gases under very high pressures;
(12) increased water proofing, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may provide an impermeable outer layer which will exclude the passage of water (e.g., for articles of clothing, recreational equipment, or other articles of manufacture);
(13) improved pressure seal, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may provide an impermeable outer layer which when compressed will deform to some degree and will block fluid passage (e.g., for threads on fluid carrying tubular goods such as pipes or tubes, or for closely fitted metal-to-metal sealing elements like pistons, pneumatic and hydraulic rams);
(14) altered optical properties, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may provide an outer layer that will, in most cases, change the characteristics of the light reflected off of such surface;
(15) reduced osmosis of gases, for example the chemically bonded inner surface coating (e.g., PTFE) provides a layer that will, in most cases, reduce the ability of gases to osmose through the walls of the pressure vessel or container in which such gases may be stored;
(16) altered surface pigmentation, for example the chemically bonded surface coating material (e.g., PTFE) may include any number of pigments which may serve to add colors, designs, patterns, graphics, etc., to the coated surfaces;
(17) altered surface aesthetic, for example, the chemically bonded surface coating material (e.g., PTFE) may include any number of aesthetic enhancing features such as metal flakes, crystals, oyster shells, pearlescent materials, reflective materials, etc.;
(18) reduced surface energy, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may provide an outer layer that will tend to exhibit less surface energy than most surfaces to which such coatings may be applied; and
(19) reduced refractive index, for example the chemically bonded surface coating (e.g., PTFE) may provide an outer layer that will tend to reduce the refractive index of most surfaces to which such coating may be applied.
As a further example, the second property listed above, increased non-stick, may be very beneficial to the airline industry. The prior art use of glycols as aircraft deicers has been found to be objectionable because the surplus glycol materials sprayed on the aircraft during deicing operations tend to find their way into the atmosphere, into the soils, and/or into the storm drain systems, all of which events violate the U.S. Federal Clean Air Act and/or the U.S. Federal Clean Water Act. Ethylene glycol is deemed to be toxic by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (xe2x80x9cEPAxe2x80x9d) and is no longer procured by the U.S. Air Force for deicing. Propylene glycol based deicing compounds are less toxic and therefore have been regarded as being more favorable than ethylene glycol; however, such compounds have a significant adverse environmental impact as toxic colloidal dispersions in the atmosphere and as runoff in soils, and in surface and ground waters due to the high biological oxygen demand occasioned by propylene glycol degradation.
In addition, spraying and coating aircraft with various glycol products create a very temporary deicing/anti-icing protective condition that is time dependent, and may be totally ineffective if the aircraft is not launched before the protective coating dissipates. In any event, the degree of protection from this method of deicing is very transitory, with no adequate means of monitoring the duration of its short-lived effective period.
Accordingly, there is a significant need in the prior art for improved anti-icing technology that will exhibit improved longer lasting protection, and which may be designed to not have a negative environmental impact. If such improved anti-icing technology proves to be sufficiently successful, it may obviate the need for deicing in the manner in which it is presently practiced. Moreover, in the event the anti-icing technology imparts certain lubrication qualities, along with a host of other benefits, the merits of such technology may be all the more important.
The anti-icing properties associated with the chemically bonded PTFE and/or other fluorine containing species reaction products are not generally expected to significantly alter the propensity of ice to form on the coated aircraft surfaces, and therefore are not expected to directly contribute as a significant deicing mechanism. However, the aircraft surfaces, coated in accordance with the present invention, are expected to resist the adherence of ice on such coated surfaces. Therefore, if ice forms on the coated aircraft surfaces, it is expected that such ice may be quite simply removed by the stream of turbine engine gases when directed over the wing, fuselage, and other aircraft surfaces through the use of specially designed thrust reversers, by some mechanical displacement means, by a concentrated high pressure focused stream of other fluids (e.g., water), and/or various other means, at least when the aircraft is on the ground. In addition, it is expected that any ice formed on the aircraft non-stick coated surfaces while in flight automatically may be displaced by the inherent ever-present air turbulence continuously impacting the aircraft surfaces. Additionally, an anti-icing coating may be useful on other vehicles besides aircraft, such as ships (including boats), military vehicles, trains, automobiles (including trucks), etc.
Surface coatings are generally applied for the purpose of imparting to the coated surfaces one or more of the many beneficial properties cited above. In this regard, the coating capabilities inherent in this invention may ultimately prove to have advantages, not otherwise available from the state of the art conventional coating formulations and/or methods, with respect to any and all of those surfaces which are presently coated by conventional formulations and methods.
For example, organic halogen polymers, such as PTFE, would be expected to offer several advantages as surface coatings because it is expected that such polymers would impart their special properties to the surface to be coated. However, because of the poor solubility of organic halogen polymers in organic solvents and the need for elevated temperatures to cause the curing and adhesion of such polymers to the coated surface, such coatings and coating methods find very limited applications in the prior art. Furthermore, the relatively high temperatures required for curing and adhesion of the organic halogen polymers, which temperatures may be as high as 380xc2x0 C., frequently cause the formation of pinholes in the final surface coatings. As a consequence, such organic halogen polymer surface coatings may not be favorably recommended as anti-corrosive coatings in the prior art, despite their inherent excellent chemical resistance.
By way of contrast, the surface coating formulations and methods of the present invention are expected to provide the means by which coatings of organic halogen polymers and other unreacted surface coating materials may be bonded to the coated surface by virtue of a catalytically aided chemical bonding reaction between the unreacted surface coating materials and the surface to be coated generally at or near ambient temperatures and pressures.
In addition to the aircraft surface coating applications set forth above, the surface coatings of this invention are expected to prove advantageous in the coating of any and all objects composed of solid or semisolid materials, including any and all surfaces which are presently coated by conventional coating formulations and methods. For example, the anti-corrosive properties of a chemically bonded surface coating would be very useful for protecting man-made structures, such as buildings, bridges, water or other towers, etc., that are exposed to the elements.
Catalyzed Surface Coating Additives
The present invention consists of novel concepts, including the concept of causing unreacted surface coating materials to become chemically bonded to surfaces as a consequence of catalytically aided chemical bonding reactions. In addition, this present invention provides the basis for a group of formulations for catalyzed surface coating additives, and for catalyzed surface coating systems. The catalyzed surface coating additives may comprise ingredients shown below as Items 1, 2, 3, and 4, and optionally any number of the remaining ingredients shown below as Items numbered 5 through 11.
Catalyzed Surface Coating Additive Ingredients
The ingredients of the catalyzed surface coating additives are as follows:
1. one or more carrier fluids,
2. one or more dispersants,
3. one or more catalysts,
4. one or more unreacted surface coating materials as ingredients wherein such ingredients may include pigmentation and other aesthetic features, and wherein one or more of the ingredients are selected from the unreacted surface coating materials group consisting of Teflon(copyright), PTFE, polytetrafluoroethylene, perfluoropolyether, polyvinylidene fluoride, perfluoropolyether oxide, ethylene polymers, propylene polymers, fluorophenylene polymers, other polymers, other fluorinated inorganic and organic compounds, other fluorine containing species, plastics, ethers, amides of fatty acids, other monoesters of fatty acids, fatty acid compounds, metallic soaps, polyol molybdenum compounds, graphite, carbon halogens, barium fluoride, calcium fluoride, lithium fluoride, sulfurized fats, and esters,
5. any number of catalysts, wherein such catalysts are transition elements, and/or one or more compounds, in which one or more transition elements are included, and/or any combination of transition elements and compounds in which transition elements are included, wherein the transition elements are identified as those elements bearing atomic numbers 21 through 31, 39 through 49, and 71 through 81, all inclusive,
6. any number of catalysts, wherein such catalysts are non-transition elements, and/or one or more compounds in which one or more non-transition elements are included, and/or any combination of non-transition elements, and compounds of non-transition elements,
7. any number of catalysts wherein such catalysts are any combination of transition elements, non-transition elements, compounds in which transition elements are included, and/or compounds in which non-transition elements are included,
8. any number of catalysts, where such catalysts are homogeneous, heterogeneous, or any combination of homogeneous and heterogeneous catalysts,
9. any number of halogen elements, and/or any number of compounds in which halogen elements are included, and/or any combination of halogen elements and/or compounds in which halogen elements are included,
10. any number of detergents, and
11. any number of freezing point and/or boiling point altering agents.
Catalyzed Surface Coating Systems
The catalyzed surface coating systems of this invention comprise one or more of the catalyzed surface coating additives of this invention admixed with one or more carrier fluids, along with any number of other ingredients.
It is anticipated that the catalyzed surface coating systems of this invention shall be delivered to the surface to be coated by a number of different conventional methods well known to those skilled in the art, such as spray coating, immersion, brushing, wiping, mechanical transference, etc., and all such delivery methods are intended to be within the scope of the present invention.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating additives and catalyzed surface coating system formulations designed to impart one or more of the previously cited beneficial properties to the surfaces coated with such surface coatings.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating additives, specifically including one or more carrier fluids, dispersants, catalysts, unreacted surface coating materials, and any number of other ingredients.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating additives which shall include one or more carrier fluids, dispersants, catalysts, unreacted surface coating materials, and any number of halogen sources, detergents, freezing point and/or boiling point altering agents, and any number of other ingredients.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating additives wherein the ingredients, in addition to one or more of the dispersants, catalysts, and unreacted surface coating materials, include water as a carrier fluid.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating additives wherein the ingredients, in addition to one or more carrier fluids, dispersants, and unreacted surface coating materials, include one or more catalysts from the group, including but not limited to, one or more transition elements, and/or one or more compounds in which transition elements are included, and/or any combination of transition elements and transition element compounds, where the transition elements are identified as those elements bearing atomic numbers 21 through 31, 39 through 49, and 71 through 81, all inclusive.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating additives wherein the ingredients, in addition to one or more carrier fluids, dispersants, and unreacted surface coating materials, include one or more catalysts from the group, including but not limited to, one or more non-transition elements, and/or one or more compounds in which non-transition elements are included, and/or any combination of non-transition elements and non-transition element compounds.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating additives wherein the ingredients, in addition to one or more carrier fluids, dispersants, and unreacted surface coating materials, include one or more catalysts in concentrations required to initiate, to promote, to accelerate, and/or to increase the yield of reaction products and function effectively in the surface coating in situ catalyzed bonding reaction.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating additives wherein the ingredients, in addition to one or more of the carrier fluids, dispersants, catalysts, and unreacted surface coating materials, include a halogen source comprised of one or more halogen elements and/or compounds in which halogen elements are included, to function as starters and to contribute to the mass effect of the catalyzed surface coating reactions.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating additives wherein the ingredients, in addition to one or more of the carrier fluids, dispersants, catalysts, and unreacted surface coating materials, include detergents to facilitate better chemical interaction with the surface to be coated.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating additives wherein the ingredients, in addition to one or more of the carrier fluids, dispersants, catalysts, and unreacted surface coating materials, include freezing point and/or boiling point altering agents to broaden the ambient temperature conditions under which the catalyzed surface coating additives can be applied effectively.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating additives wherein the ingredients, in addition to one or more of the carrier fluids, dispersants, catalysts, and unreacted surface coating materials, include any number of other ingredients.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel catalyzed surface coating systems comprised of one or more catalyzed surface coating additives and one or more carrier fluids.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel methods to provide catalytically aided bonded surface coatings wherein catalyzed surface coating systems are applied to the surfaces to be coated, and the contact between said catalyzed surface coating systems and said surfaces results in catalytically aided chemical bonding reactions, which reactions, when completed, provide said surfaces with chemically bonded surface coatings.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel methods to provide catalytically aided bonded surface coatings wherein catalyzed surface coating systems are applied to the surfaces to be coated, and the contact between said catalyzed surface coating systems and said surfaces results in catalytically aided chemical bonding reactions, which reactions, when completed, provide said surfaces with chemically bonded surface coatings, all of which reactions go to completion under naturally occurring ambient temperature and pressure conditions.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel methods for applying surface coatings with the catalyzed surface coating systems of this invention.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish one or more novel methods to provide catalytically aided bonded surface coatings wherein such surface coating methods are applied to the surfaces to be coated, after the surfaces have been cleaned and are free of other coatings and/or any materials extraneous to the catalyzed surface coating reaction.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to impart one or more beneficial properties to the surfaces coated by the novel methods of this invention.
It is a technical advantage of at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention to establish a novel method of deicing aircraft by focusing the turbine intra-stage gases and/or the turbine exhaust gases of the aircraft engine and/or engines and/or of an auxiliary power unit (APU) on the ice-bearing aircraft surfaces to remove said ice through physical displacement and/or melting of said ice by said gases, prior to flight.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.